Kikyō
|weapons= Bow and arrows |abilities= |occupation= Miko |team= Kaede Kochō, Asuka, Shinidamachū |affiliation= Kaede's village |viz manga= Kikyo |english tv= Kikyo |anime debut=1 |final act= no |manga=1 |media=Anime, Manga, Movie |japanese voice=Noriko Hidaka |english voice= Willow Johnson }} '|桔梗，ききょう|undying love}} was a miko (priestess) during the Sengoku jidai and, at one time, was Inuyasha's love interest. She was resurrected by the ogress Urasue. She is Kaede's older sister and Kagome's previous incarnation. History During their youth, Kikyo and her younger sister Kaede (whose parents died when they were younger) attended Yōkai Taijiya, a school for priests and priestesses. There, she met Tsubaki, who would later become a dark priestess. Kikyo's great spiritual power and purity became well known, and thus the Jewel of Four Souls was entrusted to her, much to Tsubaki's dismay. It became Kikyo's duty to spend her life guarding the Shikon no Tama, (Jewel of four souls), protecting it from the wicked humans and demons who sought it for their own selfish means. However, her duty as the Jewel's protector also meant that she could not show any signs of weakness, lest demons or evil men take advantage of her. Kikyo spent most of her time fending off demons who attempted to steal the Jewel. However, the one demon that she refused to kill was Inuyasha, because she sensed that he was only half demon, with an abnormal life of solitude much like herself. She also tended to Onigumo, a paralyzed thief with terrible burn scars all over his body. Later on, Kikyo confronted Inuyasha and told him about how she had to hide her real self in order to protect the Jewel, and Inuyasha sympathized with her. Eventually, Inuyasha and Kikyo fell in love. Sometime during this period, Tsubaki attempted to attack Kikyo, assuming that she was weaker after falling in love. However, Kikyo reflected the curse back to Tsubaki, and then ordered her to leave. During her time with Inuyasha, Kikyo and Inuyasha had once sailed to an island that only appears every fifty years. Kikyo suggested using the Shikon Jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human, which Inuyasha agreed to. Had that plan succeeded, the Jewel would have been purified and ceased to exist, Kikyo would be relieved of her duty as the Guardian of the Jewel, and she would be free to live as a normal human being with Inuyasha. She promised to deliver the Jewel to Inuyasha on a certain day. However, the thief Onigumo, who desired both Kikyo and a corrupted Jewel, decided to use that day to gain control of both. He offered his body to a horde of demons, and the demon shape-shifter Naraku was born.But instead, Naraku (disguised as Inuyasha) struck down Kikyo, and then attacked Inuyasha while disguised as Kikyo. Thinking that Inuyasha had betrayed her, Kikyo used the last of her strength and spiritual power to shoot a sealing arrow at Inuyasha in a final attempt to pin him to a tree, which effectively sealed him to the Sacred Tree (or Tree of Ages) for fifty years, and he was left in the eternal sleep. She then ordered her younger sister Kaede to burn her body along with the Shikon Jewel, so that its immeasurable power would never be used for evil again. Unfortunately, because Kikyo was full of bitter hatred at the time of her death, the sacred Shikon Jewel that was entrusted to her also became corrupted. Appearance Kikyo is often described as a very beautiful woman. She had pale white skin and long, straight black hair that fell past her waist. Her hair was often tied in a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She also appears to be fairly tall, standing around five foot three. She has big, brown, doe-like eyes. Outfit Kikyo always wears the traditional dress of a Miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day, except for the lack of the archaic slit-shoulder seam. Kikyo wears a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's. Strings called muna-himo are attached to each lapel, and are tied in front to keep the garment closed. Kikyo's kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt, and extending to slightly past the wrist.The slits in the side of the hakama show the white kosode, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of the hitoe (jacket) show it as well. This is a deliberate fashion effect. Kikyo wears bright red nagabakama (very long hakama), which include the small board at the lower back. On her feet, Kikyo wears common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyo wears a red Obi, or belt, over the other garments. Personality Kikyo was always known as a compassionate woman. Kind, caring, and considerate, she was very sympathetic towards everyone, even her enemies. This was seen when she tended to Onigumo's well-being, (which unfortunately led to her death) even when he was a bandit, and in her compassion towards Kansuke, and her sympathy towards Inuyasha. She poured out her kind soul towards anyone in need of help, even after her resurrection. Kikyo also was very good with children during her life and no matter what village she went to, children were always fond of her. However, Kikyo, after her resurrection, was not always as kind as she once was. Kikyo developed a newfound hatred inside her that she never had during her life, specifically towards Inuyasha(at first) and later at Naraku. She wanted revenge on Inuyasha, believing him to be her murderer, though she eventually found out the truth and turned her hatred towards Naraku. Slowly, she started to become more like her former self. Kikyo was a very wise woman for her young age and quite deceptive. Kikyo devises cunning plans to destroy Naraku, though she went about it in strange ways. For a time, Kikyo seemed to be on Naraku's side when she gave him Shikon Jewel shards and was accused of betrayal by Inuyasha. However, she explained that she gave him the shards to cast Naraku towards death and that she would never allow him to take Inuyasha's life. She wants revenge just as much as they do and wants to end his life. Because of her cunningness, she figured out that Naraku was a half-demon and that he still possessed Onigumo's heart, including his feelings for her. Kikyo found his feelings for her ironic and ludicrous and felt much contempt towards him. Kikyo never felt intimidated by Naraku and was surprisingly quite bold when she faced him. After Kikyo's resurrection, she developed a strong attachment to life that she didn't have in her previous life. Refusing to die alone, she decided she would take Inuyasha with her to Hell. However, this goal eventually faded as she learned more of the circumstances of her death. As for Kikyo's feelings for Inuyasha, they are surprisingly quite complex and strained. At first, Kikyo's pure love for him turned to a deep hatred, though deep down, part of her still loved him. As the series went on, Kikyo's hateful feelings directed towards Inuyasha disappeared and she was still in love with him. Inuyasha still loved her as well. While both having mutual feelings, their relationship was awkward and strained and the source of that strain was Kagome, her reincarnation. Kikyo was well aware of Kagome's love for Inuyasha, as well as his for her, and it did not sit well with her. Kikyo was jealous of this, believing that she is replacing her and as such, she was not very fond of Kagome. Despite her usual carefully hidden discomfort over this, Kikyo comes to accept the fact that she is taking her place in this world. However, she was comforted with the fact that a part of Inuyasha will always still love her, his kiss to her when she finally, truly died is a message of that. In the Story Fifty years later, an Oni (Ogre) Witch named Urasue stole Kikyo's remains and some graveyard soil to create a new body for her out of clay and bones. However, Urasue was disturbed to find out that the body she created would not entirely animate without its spirit and soul. She quickly realized that it was because her spirit and soul had already been reincarnated into another body, and that Kagome's soul, being the reincarnation of Kikyo, was needed in order to completely animate Kikyo's clay body. When the lifeless body was infused with Kagome's soul, Kikyo was revived. Having yet to discover what truly happened fifty years before, her immediate priority was to kill Inuyasha. She nearly succeeded in this task until Kagome's body began recalling the soul back to her own body, which effectively stopped Kikyo from completing this task. Kikyo managed to retain a part of her soul, and thus was able to escape into the mist, where she was pursued by Inuyasha. Quickly thereafter, Kikyo fell off a nearby cliff, presumed dead by the group. Kikyo was seen alive, residing in a small village while tending to the wounded and curing the sick. She was faced with an internal struggle with what she had become, not a living woman, nor a dead person, but the walking dead. She was loved by the children and the villagers respected her. However, a curious monk sensed something abnormal about the resurrected priestess and intended to find out her true nature. As a means to sustain her clay body, she had to absorb the souls of deceased women. In order to achieve this, Kikyo made use of her soul collectors (Shini-dama-chuu). She was confronted by this monk when absorbing souls into her body. The monk tried to lay her soul to rest by attacking her with one of his spiritual demons, however, Kikyo used her spiritual power to blast the demon to pieces. The monk was killed by a flying piece of the demons flesh that struck him in the neck. Before he died, the monk asked Kikyo why she continued to wander this earth as the walking dead. He told her that time continues for the living, but it does not continue for the dead, thus the dead do not belong in such a place, and such an existence is tragic. {C}On many occasions, Kikyo had tried to bring Inuyasha with her to the Netherworld. On one occasion, she paralyzed Kagome with her touch and bound her to a tree with her soul collectors. Inuyasha arrived, but could not hear nor could he see Kagome due to the fact that she was invisible. Kikyo told Inuyasha that he must despise her for what she had become, referring to herself as the walking dead. Inuyasha told her that it was her spirit that he cared for, not what appearence she had taken on, and Kikyo manipulated Inuyasha into coming with her to the Netherworld. Kikyo almost succeeded in her task to die with Inuyasha, however, Kagome was able to reach Inuyasha with her voice. Kikyo left the scene with her soul collectors, telling Inuyasha to remember the feel of her lips against his, for it was real. Kikyo resided in a temple, healing the wounds of soldiers. When men from the palace asked Kikyo to heal their master's disease, Kikyo unwillingly accompanied them to the palace, only to discover a dark aura around the castle. Kikyo was disturbed to find that the master of the castle was already dead from the neck and down. As it turned out, the master of the castle was the man who once called himself Onigumo before he was born as Naraku. Kikyo tried to leave the palace, but couldn't and thus, Naraku erected a barrier that prevented her Shikigami from accessing it, which rendered her powerless. Naraku set her up to battle Kagome, however, when Naraku gave her a soul attached with a tainted Shikon Jewel shard, she instantly purified the Jewel and struck Naraku's puppet. When Kagome arrived, she was attacked by Kikyo, and lost custody of her Shikon Jewel shards. Once Inuyasha arrived to save Kagome, she left while laughing at InuYasha, as he could not fight a woman he still loved. Kikyo went back to the palace, and broke the barrier around it. She willingly gave Naraku the shards and revealed to him that she knew that he was a half demon before she departed. Kikyo, now finally felt free from what she was not able to be before, stated that once Naraku gained all of the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel, she would purify him along with the Jewel and send his evil and corrupt spirit to the Netherworld. When Naraku confronted Kikyo again and threatened to kill her, she announced that he could not kill her, as Naraku still had the heart of Onigumo and Onigumo loved her with all his wicked heart. Due to this fact, Naraku sent a giant soul collector to steal the souls that Kikyo used in order to survive, however, Kikyo managed to escape and Inuyasha managed to save her. Throughout the story, Kikyo would always use Onigumo's lingering affections towards her as an excuse for Naraku not willing to kill her face to face, however, when Naraku got rid of his human heart, he confronted Kikyo and tried to kill her, but stopped after he found that he was much weaker without his human heart. Later, after a failed attempt by Naraku to kill her at Mt. Hakurei, she was seen with two Shikigami that had human form. They were named Kochou and Asuka and aided her in tasks that she could not perform due to the spread of miasma within her body. Kochou and Asuka assisted Kikyo by bringing Kagome to a waterfall, where Kikyo's severely injured and weakened body lay submerged under the water. They told Kagome that she was the only one able to save Kikyo, being her reincarnation, and stated that by rubbing some of the soil from Kikyo's grave site into her wounds, she would successfully save Kikyo's life. Kagome agreed to perform this task (mostly doing it for Inuyasha's sake), and in doing so, witnessed in a dream the events that occurred between Inuyasha and Kikyo fifty years previously. She passed out during the process of purifying the wounds Naraku had inflicted upon Kikyo, but seemingly saved Kikyo by temporarily purifying the wounds in Kikyo's chest. Later, the wounds that Kagome had purified with the use of her exceptionally strong and powerful purification powers and abilities reopened, causing Kikyo's body to slowly decay. Kikyo fused soul of Midoriko, the all-powerful priestess who created the sacred Shikon Jewel, into her own body to completely heal the wounds Naraku inflicted upon her back at Mount Hakurei. In doing so, she fully restored her full strength and spiritual powers so that she could defeat Naraku before she died. Inuyasha arrived to witness the wounds in Kikyo's chest healing. Kikyo informed Inuyasha that Naraku could not be killed with the Tetsusaiga. She also informed him that the only way to completely destroy Naraku was by purifying both his soul and the Shikon Jewel from the world forever. Kohaku, arriving at the scene by Midoriko's will, overheard what Kikyo told Inuyasha and decided to follow Kikyo in order to aid Kikyo's plan to defeat Naraku. Kikyo continued to travel in search of Naraku with the intent of purifying him along with the Jewel. In order to complete this task, the Jewel would have to become fully restored, and she intended to use the Jewel Shard in Kohaku's neck as a tactic to defeat Naraku. She allowed Kohaku to travel by her side while keeping the Jewel in Kohaku's neck pure and untouchable to Naraku. They encountered Koga, and Kikyo attempted to fire her arrow at Koga's legs. However Koga was able to escape completely unscathed. Kikyo told Koga that her plan was to use the entire Shikon Jewel to defeat Naraku, however Koga seemed unaffected by her words. They later encountered Sango and Kagome, while Miroku and Inuyasha battled Naraku. Miroku opened his Wind tunnel and in doing so, sucks in an enormous amount of miasma. Miroku was near death, however Kikyo was able to save him by absorbing the miasma into her body which became purified. They encountered Naraku's spiderwebs during their travels together. He used these spiderwebs as a way to contaminate Kikyo, greatly weakening her. However, Kikyo had already realized Naraku's plan and remained under her own incredibly strong and powerful spiritual barrier. She attempted to save a child from the contaminated webs and in doing so, she contaminated herself. She placed a barrier over Kohaku in order to protect him from Naraku's reach, however, due to the fact that she was entangled in Naraku's spiderwebs, she became defiled and the barrier over Kohaku was broken by one of Naraku's incarnations. She told Kagome, who had also been defiled by Naraku's webs, that the only way to save her life was by acquiring the longbow from the sacred Mount Azusa, but only if it is truly what she wished. Kagome travelled to Mount Azusa, where she was tested by an illusion cast upon her by the Spirit Guardian of the sacred mountain. After passing the test, Kagome and Inuyasha returned to find that Naraku had already captured Kikyo. The strong connection between Kagome and Kikyo was shown when Kagome was successfully able to tell what Kikyo is thinking, and followed her commands by shooting her with the longbow and arrow she had obtained from Mount Azusa. Kikyo, shot by the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, fired the sacred arrow from her own body at Naraku. The Jewel was purified before it entered Naraku's body, but Naraku successfully contaminated the Shikon Jewel before he left the scene, rendering Kikyo completely powerless and on the verge of death. The wounds Kikyo sustained from saving Miroku from Naraku's miasma spread, and she lay motionless in the arms of Inuyasha for one final kiss before she died and bade Inuyasha and his friends a final farewell with her spirit which flew off into the twinkling stars. After her death, a speck of purity from her spiritual power remained in the defiled Shikon Jewel. It prevented Naraku from taking the last shard out of Kohaku's neck, until it was sucessfully defiled by Magatsuhi, who sealed Kagome's spiritual powers to prevent her from fully purifying the shard in his neck. He was possessed by this demon and left in order to give Naraku the last shard, which was forcing him to relive what happened in his past through an illusion in his sleep. While in this illusion, one of Kikyo's soul-collectors lead Kohaku to a cabin where his sister and Miroku were safe. He was sucessfully brought out of this illusion and released from Magatsuhi's possesion by the speck of purity within the shard in his neck. He attempted to remove the demon from his shard by diving into an abyss below, but in the end his Jewel shard was taken by Naraku. Essentially it was believed that he was dead, until the speck of purity within the fully restored Jewel withdrew from the crystal marble sphere to enter Kohaku's body. Kohaku was saved by Kikyo's light at the expense of a fully restored corrupted sacred Shikon Jewel. Relationships *'Inuyasha' Kikyou and Inuyasha met when she first started guarding the jewel. At first they didn't like each other but as time went on they both fell in love. Wanting to be a normal human, Kikyo asked Inuyasha if he would use the Jewel of Four Souls to become a human. Naraku then takes action by causing to get Inuyasha and Kikyo to turn against other ending in Inuyasha being sealed to the Tree Of Ages and Kikyo's death. However, both Inuyasha and Kikyo would meet again after the demon Urasua brings Kikyo back to life and the seal on Inuyasha is broken by her reincarnation, Kagome. After everything thats happens between them they still had a love for each other. All Kikyo wanted in the end was to live together with inuyasha. But in the end, she was killed by Naraku, but she said her soul was saved,so she shared a goodbye kiss with Inuyasha and died in his arms after a long life of suffering. Although she died, her light saved Kohaku instead of destroying Naraku. *'Kagome ' Kagome is Kikyo's rencarnation, even though their personalities are very different. At first, Kagome's soul is used by a witch named Urasue to revive Kikyo. However, not much later after Kikyo is reanimated, Kagome begins to call back her soul. Kikyo eventually escapes the scene with a small fragmant of her soul intact. Early into the series, Kikyo has a confrontation with Kagome. It is often misunderstood that Kikyo tried to kill Kagome (which she tells to Inuyasha afterwards). However, it is quite obvious that Kikyo simply wanted the jewel shards and then to leave Kagome to her own means. Kikyo did not, at any point, attempt to murder Kagome. In the manga, Kikyo tells Inuyasha that Kagome's life was in danger from Naraku because of the shards which is the reason she took them from Kagome. In the anime she tells Inuyasha she tried to kill Kagome and asks if he will not kill her. Both of them care and are in love with Inuyasha and several times they've work together and helped each other out. Both have saved one another on numerous occasions. Kagome and Kikyo have jealousy of one-another as both share a special bond with Inuyasha. At Mt. Azura, Kagome is able to accept that a part of Inuyasha will always love Kikyo and is able to get over her jealousy. No scene is shown proving that Kikyo has also overcome any ill feeling she may have towards Kagome, but right before Kikyo's death Kikyo gives Kagome her own bow and wishes Kagome well, asking her not to cry as Inuyasha takes her off. Kikyo also entrusts Kagome with the duty of destroying Naraku and the jewel, as well as keeping the "light" in Kohaku's shard. Unable to save Kikyo from Naraku's spiderweb's wounds, Kagome sheds tears and wishes she could have somehow done more to save her. *'Kaede' Kikyo was fond of her younger sister Kaede. The two were very close at the time Kikyo was alive. During the time she was young, Kikyo accidentally shot a demon within close proximity of Kaede and a part of the demon flew at Kaede, blinding her in one eye. At the time of Kikyo's resurrection, Kikyo could not recognize Kaede (mainly do to her now being a older lady) but as the story progresses, Kikyo visits Kaede occasionally. At Kikyo's final death, Kikyo's soul visits Kaede and bids her last apologies and farewell to her younger sister, showing her great love for her younger sister. *'Kohaku' Kohaku was founded sometime around the fourth year by Kikyo who felt pity for the boy. During her journey, Kikyo would try purifying Kohaku. During the last season, Kohaku would be Kikyo's travel companion as he travels along with Kikyo after being freed from Naraku's corruption. Kohaku, believing that his shard would help in destroying Naraku decides to sacrifice his shard and dies. As her last act of compassion for Kohaku, Kikyo withdrew her spirit and power from the now-contaminated Shikon Jewel and instead use it in resurrecting Kohaku. *'Naraku' Naraku is the man who tricked Kikyo into betraying Inuyasha. While Kikyo harbors an obvious hatred for him, Naraku is mixed between hatred and love for Kikyo due to his human heart that once belonged to a bandit named Onigumo. Onigumo had once been in love with Kikyo when tended to him. Throughout the series, Kikyo and Naraku interact on several occasions. At one point, Kikyo gives Naraku sacred jewel shards. It is misunderstood at the time that Kikyo had formed an alliance with Naraku, however in truth, she had been planning to purify the Shikon Jewel along with Naraku once it was completed. Naraku also attempts to kill Kikyo on many occasions because she is one of his largest weaknesses. At the end of the series, it is revealed that Naraku's true wish on the Sacred Jewel had been to have Kikyo's love but it was not granted. Powers & Abilities Kikyo is a highly respected priestess with tremendous skills and powers. She carries a traditional red Saigu-Yumi and a quiver of Hamaya. She has the power to imbue each arrow with great spiritual power and has destroyed, disabled or sealed many demons. * Sacred Arrow: The sacred arrow is an arrow used by high-level priestesses like Kikyo and Kagome. It can easily break through barriers, destroy spells, obliterate demons, and even deal fatal blows to powerful demons. * Purification Abilities: These powers and abilities come in a variety of different forms when used by Kikyo. When she was ressurected, she used her purification powers to strike Urasue as well as Inuyasha with light purple-colored glowing bolts of purification. These powers killed Urasue and injured Inuyasha during this occasion. On another occasion, when Kikyo and Kagome were trapped alone in a cave together, Kikyo used these abilities to create a large glowing orb of light purple-colored light from her hands in order to destroy insects that were attacking Kagome. *Archery: Coming from an era of endless wars, Kikyo has fully mastered the power of archery. She can easily shoot enemies from long or short distances and has an uncanny power and ability to strike demons from much longer and greater distances. *Arrow of Sealing:"The Arrow of Sealing" is a sacred arrow that places a demon under a spell of eternal sleep. It is said that these arrows are meant to seal demons that are utterly invincible. If a demon is sealed onto the Sacred Tree (or Tree of Ages) the demon's body with remain perfectly intact. They will only awaken when the one who shot the arrow desperately wishes for the demon to be revived. *Spiritual Powers/Abilities: Kikyo is able to erect unusually strong and powerful barriers and perform several mystic spells or enchantments that can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. Likewise, Kikyo has the power and ability to break seals, barriers, spells, and detect fragments of the Shikon Jewel wherever they may be. Kikyo can also combine Shikon Jewel shards into one shard. **Note: Her spiritual powers manifest as a light lavender glow of light in color though it is light blue on a few occasions. *Mayose: The Mayose is a high-level mystical spell cast on a twig that can only be performed by a highly skilled and experienced priestess with exceedingly strong and powerful spiritual power and knowledge. The twig grows into a huge tree that reaches the clouds once it is enchanted with a special spell. It is used to lure and purify demons of a specified type when the demons climb to the top. *Reflection Powers & Abilities: This power and ability was once used on Tsubaki the dark priestess when Kikyo was still alive. She infuses her spiritual power into her longbow, which will relfect any oncoming demonic energy back at the demon or person. It is very similar to Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. *Shikigami: She is able to create human-like Shikigami that she uses to perform various tasks for her, which she used most when she hid herself. Another Shikigami Kikyo had created was St. Hijiri, who much like herself, contained imense spiritual power. She used St. Hijiri as a distraction so that she could take time to fully recover from the miasma-filled wounds Naraku had inflicted upon her at Mount Hakurai. She also created two other Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka who originally stayed by St. Hijiri's side, but after St. Hijiri was destroyed by Kagura, they went on to help Kikyo. *Healing Powers/Abilities: Kikyo is an extremely skilled and experienced healer and is able to treat and save even those on the brink of death. She is able to see the beings from the Netherworld and can dispose of them with a single touch. *Soul Collectors:These serpent-like creatures collect the souls of the recently departed to sustain Kikyo's body. They can also steal the souls of the living making them her mindless slave. Additionally, soul collectors could enhance Kikyo's purification powers by delivering souls to aid her. *Spiritual Immobilization: Kikyo is able to stun someone and make them invisible to everyone else but her ,she does this by touching someone with two of her index fingers. She used this skill on Kagome. *Eyesight: Kikyo, Kaede, and Kagome are all able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. *Teleportation: Seen in 151, she fades away as she said, "Be warned it is no idle threat" *Reflexes: Seen in 151, she quickly dodges an arrow before teleporting away. Demise However much fans of this feudal fairy tale think that Kikyo actually tricked Kagome into shooting the arrow towards her, however, she did tell the truth since Kagome truly saved her by saving her soul. And for that she was grateful at the end because she finally had the chance to let go of her grudge and move on forgetting her violent death and finally, she died in the arms of Inuyasha, her only love. As she died, her soul was carried away to the sky but later rests with Kohaku. Quotes *''I must show my weaknesses to no one. I must never have doubts or demons would overtake me. I am human yet I cannot be human. We are quite alike you and I. You half-demon..... That is why I could not kill you.'' *''It's possible. It's true you are a half-demon but you are also half human. If the Shikon Jewel of the Four Souls fell into the hands of a demon, their powers would undoubtly increase. However, if it is to be used to turm you into a human it would be purified. The Jewel of the Four Souls would probably cease to exist.'' *''The Shikon Jewel and all because of this. Listen to me, Kaede. Take the Shikon Jewel and burn it with my body. That way, it will never fall into the hands of evil again.'' *''Liar! I was a fool beyond compare in believing your farfetched tales and wishing to live together with you. I despise you with my last breath. My spirit cannot forget that all consuming hatred. So as long as you live my spirit cannot be freed.'' *''You are saying you wish for me to die, is that it? For if my soul were to return to the girl, then I would cease to exist forever. You must know that. Is that what you desire Inuyasha? I refuse to die. My spirit cannot rest in peace until I see you dead!'' *''Inuyasha, after meeting you I renounced my position as a shrine priestess. I became an ordinary woman. I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive. We are unable to turn back the hands of time. So please, allow me to embrace you a little longer.'' *''If I had lived, it would have been I who tended to the wounds in his soul.'' *''Go Naraku.... Gather the shards of the Jewel and once you've found them all, I will send you to Hell. I am free to hate. My soul is so much freerer now than it was then. Free to hate. Free to love.'' *''Inuyasha, Naraku will only grow stronger and stronger. You musn't allow him to kill you. Until I am able to cast both Naraku and the Shikon Jewel from this world. Your life belongs to me. No one else shall have you.'' *''He is reluctant to admit it, but I am certain he has a lingering desire for me. And in an effort to ease that desire, he is trying to get ride of me.'' *''Don't move! I've learned something from watching you just now. As long as the heart of the weak and pathetic Onigumo beats within Naraku... there will be an opportunity for me. And that will give me the chance I need to totally DESTROY NARAKU!'' *''Do as you please with Kagome. I have no intention of interfering. However, if you do any harm to Inuyasha, I will personally see to your demise!'' *''You can never be with Inuyasha again. Nor I, for I am one of the dead and as such... I too don't belong here.'' *''The wheel of destiny is forever in motion. Eternal.'' * To live is to die. To die is to live. My name is Kikyo. I am a priestess who is unable to leave this world and reach the sacred place. No, that is not entirely the truth. Once I was a priestess. Now I am but a corpse with a cursed, false existence. No matter how much I desire to do good and help others, the truth is I live off the souls of the dead. '' * ''I choose to stay here. I want to stay close to those children for a while. Besides, even if i wish to, I cannot go. Inuyasha, you saw them. You saw my soul collecters being repelled by the aura of this land. It took everything I had to stand at the base of the mountain. * T''he battle continues. The fact that I walk this path once more only serves to confirm my wretched fate. And what awaits me beyond this darkness. Once more, just once more, I must asertain the whereabouts of those ressurrrected from the grave.'' * Don't make me laugh. Do you think my eyes can't see the truth? You may look formidible but such finery is nothing but a facade. * NO! Why are these memories coming back to me now? * Indeed. Then I won't thank you. Since you made the choice. * You are Naraku's subordinate. The Shikon Jewel shard keeps you alive, does it not? Does Naraku control your life? Why do you obey Naraku? I can sense that your soul is-'' * ''Nothing's stopping me. I will put an end to Naraku's life. That's what this means. * I'm suprised you allowed yourself to be distracted by that abomination. How pathetic. * Naraku, I will not die now. Do you expect me to die in your filthy arms!? * Whether I lost or not, Naraku, is something you will know when you meet your end. * I'm sorry Kaede; You suffered a lot because of me. I'm really very sorry, goodbye. * "Die Inuyasha!" Trivia * Noriko Hidaka who voiced Kikyo also voiced Akane Tendo in Ranma 1/2, another series by Rumiko Takahashi. * Willow Johnson also voiced Kasumi Tendo in Ranma 1/2, another manga series by Rumiko Takahashi. * In the Korean dub, she was renamed Geumgang. * Of all his enemies, Naraku considers Kikyo his only serious threat, the only one who scares him. * Kikyō is also the name of a Chinese bellflower. References de:Kikyo es:Kikyo hu:Kikyou pt-br:Kikyou vi:Kikyo zh:桔梗 Category:Characters Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Archers Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Pages without sources Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Humans